Aurora & The Tale of the Let Down Sue
by Kusumita
Summary: “Pardon me, my dearest child, but I am a priest. Therefore I do not sex up your sue.” Abel spoke allowing it to sink into the Sue Author's mind that her little sue was NOT going to get any tonight. [SUE BASHING]


Ok. KUSUMITA'S BACK. Yyyeayyyy. Haha. This time with a bashing of sues that have appeared in this fandom. :) It's a little sketchy so I might edit it a bit more but it's a little play on the sues and the bad characterization I've seen that have lurked into this fandom... ): It makes smart people cry.

Anyway, here we go. :) Flame me plz.

EDIT: It seems like such a good idea.. I've decided to make it a chapter long thing. Maybe five for the MOST :)

* * *

"Hello everyone!"

Bellowed a very audible voice as the door slammed behind her. Beside the ruckus making child, a tall woman with curves in all the right places and double D bust stood. Her purple enchanting hair slid down her back as white streaks filled the design of her hair style. Leather hung off her loosely with a red cross, obviously bought at Hot Topic, hung down her earrings and necklace.

Cain face palmed and his sexy voice muttered softly.

"Another one…"

The woman turned her green and aqua eyes to Cain, hunger and lust reflecting in her emotionless eyes. They were the eyes of a killer, or rapist, as she stared at him; flashing a gold glow upon recognizing his presence.

The shorter and far less gorgeous girl beside her patted her shoulder with a loving glance.

"Now, who's ready to make a fanfic?"

Esther smiled happily at the new person, pure naivety glowing within her innocent eyes.

"A fanfic? How enjoyable? What's the plot?"

"YOU'RE NOT IN IT!"

Esther winced backwards at the sudden outburst from the teen girl, and brought her fingers to her lap in a nervous glance as she down cast her eyes for a moment. Abel raised his eyebrow and placed his teacup down from his lips as he spoke.

"Why ever not? Esther has just enough right to be in it as we do!"

"Nu uh! She's a slut and a bitch!"

Silence filled the room. Seth clamped her hands around Ion as Deitrich raised a sadistic eyebrow to such a comment.

"Besides! She's getting in the way of Aurora-Annabelle-Trisha-Diamond Ravenstar and you!"

"…..us what?"

"Your future! Kids! Marriage!"

"Wait….. what?"

Abel found disgust written over his face as the words were spoken. Being a man of the cloth, it should have been blatantly apparent that he had suppressed any of those lustful emotions and would deny himself such an act. He had promised himself to God by the name of the church and would serve him until he died.

Now, this child came here and told him he was to be a sex-man-slave to this…. This… **_SUE?_**

Yes! Abel knew what he had to do! He had to put his foot down and not allow anything to stop his mission on saving people. Taking to his feet he stood and stared down at the girls.

"Pardon me, my dearest child, but I am a priest. Therefore I do not _sex_ up your **sue.**"

The fanfiction author stared at the white haired priest who seemed so much like her idol, Vash the Stampede, with horror glistening in her eyes.

"But… but.. love…. Defeat anything a-,"

"I. Am. A. Priest. Void of sex, alcohol and all those sinful things! Goodness, help me if I ever work with another Astharoshe; as nice as she is I can only take so much."

The author pouted and stamped her foot. Anger hissing from her eyes and fists with the immature behavior; the purple haired seductress tossed at the white streaks within her locks allowing her green and aqua eyes to glance around the room to the blonde vampire.

"Fine! You just won't be in it! I'll work with Ion!"

The blonde Methuselah child raised his head to revealed disgust stricken crimson eyes.

"I dare you **_not._**"

The tone was deadly causing the room to freeze up allowing Esther the chance to pat his head to calm the tension within the brewing room.

"After insulting Esther to such a degree, I would never part take in your _filth_."

"But! But! She doesn't have to be there, I'll just.. pretend she never existed?!"

Ion stared at the girl's stupidity.

"If Esther never existed, how would I even trust the Catholic Church after such fake genocide upon me?"

Abel nodded and joined in.

"How would the people of Albion achieve their hope to the end and who would have helped our entire time in the Empire?"

The fanficiton author shifted backwards her eyes staring at the ganging up upon her BELOVED character.

"Then- Then!.. Uh! She's there but not featured much!"

"Then who would the leading female be?" Cain sneered as he pointed to the purple haired imitation of Aphrodite, "**HER**?"

Seth did not even bother to look at the pair and with a flick of her wrist the Krustnik muttered with a bored tone.

"Go off somewhere with Bishies and stupid love stories…. Try Shoujo or something…"

The fanfiction author groaned and moaned.

"Whyy? Hugue, don't you care that your fans are dying to be with you?"

The males of Trinity Blood turned their heads, looks to kill masked on their face to insult their very plotful existence. The blonde priest merely stared at the girl his arms folded and his lips slightly agape. With no emotion or effort to care about his toning, Hugue harshly stated.

"No."

The fanfiction author gulped. Aurora flipped her hair and gave off that dentine smile since, after all, she was so awesome that she didn't need to do anything.

Alessandro fiddled with his fingers for a moment as he twisted his head side to side unable to handle such a hostile situation.

"Besides," he began, "I don't remember accepting anymore AX agents… Especially a half-Methuselah, if they exist….at all."

Leon laughed at the Pope's calmness to the situation and a single crusty glare from Caterina silenced him.

"If you wish to write in our fandom," the strong woman spoke, "You shall have to pass a test."

The author blinked in her illiterate stupidity.

"A test?"

* * *

:) Sue Authors who are not willing to learn, Step Away From My Fandom. PLZ AND THANK YOU. 


End file.
